Lies and Cynicism
by SelenityCosmos
Summary: Where did Marguerite's lies and cynicism come from? A lie told often enough becomes the truth. (Lenin) Idealism is what precedes experience; cynicism is what follows. (David T. Wolf)
1. Disclaimer and Such

****

Lies and Cynicism

Author: Hoshi Tamamushiirono

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: I don't really know all I guess, but nothing specific.

Timeline: Various

Summary: Where did Marguerite's lies and cynicism come from? A lie told often enough becomes the truth. (Lenin) Idealism is what precedes experience; cynicism is what follows. (David T. Wolf)

So far I only have Annabelle, but I hope to have Adrienne up soon, and possibly Marguerite's getting dropped off at the convent (first one that is).

Disclaimer: Rubies are red, Sapphires are blue, I don't own them, god's sake don't sue!


	2. Annablle Montclair

Annabelle Montclair–1899

"Mamá! Mamá, I need you!" the ebony haired girl cried in her sleep as the anxious Mother Superior entered the small room checking her clock, it was two in the morning. Annabelle Montclair had been Mother Superior for as few as two months before the trip to the Avenbury estate. She took the girls once every three months to the convent near the estate. But Annabelle was so upset tonight because she would be telling this adorable child, Marguerite, that she was leaving. She promised Marguerite she would never leave. So, Annabelle Montclair looked down gently at the small child. It was so wrong; this little one should be cared for by two loving parents who would spoil her rotten. France was a cold place in January, a cold world.

"Marguerite," the Head of the convent called, "Marguerite, _ma petite_, you need to wake up. You are dreaming, _ma cherí_." The red-haired women bent to pick up the tiny girl, but as soon as she touched her, Marguerite's huge gray eyes snapped open. "There you are, _ma petite,_"Annabelle cosseted "Now you keep those big eyes open. _Ma cherí, _I must leave you tonight."

"But why, Anna? Why must you leave me? You promised you would protect me till Mamá comes for me." The worried seven-year-old asked the head of the fourth convent school she had been placed at in a calm voice. Marguerite had lived in convents ever since she could remember. The last Mother Superior had told Marguerite that she had been deposited by a lawyer at age four with nothing but her locket and Through the Looking Glass. Marguerite was still hopeful through–maybe Annabelle could be trusted, maybe not everybody would leave her. As the redheaded woman shook her head sadly, Marguerite felt her heart shatter. _ A cold world,_ Marguerite thought, looking at the stone wall over Anna's shoulder,_ will simply have to face a cold me._ _Well, it's not the first time._

"I am so sorry, _ma petite,_ I- I'm not allowed to stay. I'm pregnant, Marguerite. Do you know what that means?" the slightly embarrassed woman asked the little one. Annabelle wanted to explain to the child, needed to explain but how do you explain to a seven-year-old girl who has grown up in medieval style convents–Catholic convents–that the only reason _you_are here is that you were raped at twelve, gave birth at just over thirteen, and entered a convent, giving your newborn daughter to the church? Her daughter, Adrienne, probably was going through the same thing that little Marguerite was living–Hell. Annabelle fully expected the child to shake her head and Anna would blush and say that Marguerite was too young.

To Annabelle's horror Marguerite nodded and softly recited, "And those blessed by Him shall conceive through an act of sinful lust. The pregnant woman who seduced her husband into fornication shall suffer nine months of penance then He shall grant her a child to love."

"Oh," Annabelle answered the girl, "Well, yes- I have an idea!" the woman said trying to distract the girl while showering the child in Annabelle's own flame colored hair, "You shall name the child. I once had a daughter named Adrienne, now what shall I call her if she's a girl or him if he's a boy?" Annabelle asked, thinking of their last trip to Avenbury–and of Arthur. Arthur had been staying in the convent, he was traveling, researching plants. Annabelle had fallen in love with the sweet, yet bumbling botanist. And much to Arthur's dismay a "wild" night in the garden had led to her current predicament. Arthur had been so upset, he had wanted a long engagement in which to show her off. But since she was pregnant they had shortened the engagement by four months.

Marguerite thought for a second then smiled, "Armelle! That means princess. But if it's a boy will you name him Andrew?" Marguerite looked deep into her older friend's eyes. "When I'm older and am a lady, I will come to find you and your husband, and I will repay your kindness, Annabelle. I will be _your_ guardian."

"And how will I know you, _ma cherí?"_ Annabelle asked, not wanting to hurt the child's feelings. "Will you be a well known Baroness, a renowned spy, an international figure, or infamous pirate?" The soft tone of voice was the only thing that kept Marguerite from being upset.

"I will be all of that. I will be everything and more. You will know me because everyone will know me, but not everyone will ask for this back." Marguerite said, holding out a Through the Looking Glass to Annabelle. "Just don't forget me?" the sleepy child managed to say.

"No, I will not forget my only friend in this dark place but _ma petite_, this is your favorite book!" Annabelle exclaimed to the young girl, "You cannot give me this!" but the gray-eyed child had already closed her eyes and was fast asleep in the woman's arms. "Good-bye, love, I'll see you soon again. Oh, Arthur, how I wish we could take her" Annabelle whispered to the man that waited for her in far away England as she walked out the door.


End file.
